Sweet Tooth
by miss-cold
Summary: [Crossover]Harry and Severus find themselves at Hogwarts and all they want to do is go back home. Home where their only problems are a psychopathic goat, their Weasley twin rivals and an eccentric old factory
1. Chapter 1

_This is a light hearted romp through the fandom of Harry Potter, I get to totally manipulate characters, while they still remain the same._

_Yes it's a little over the top, incredibly OOC, but it's fun. Something to help me relax from the little more tense Confusion. (For a more serious HP/SS fic, with no crossovers go there)_

_If you've read my other fics you'll probably realise my writing style changes - Flippant - It tends to do that the lighter a fic gets. _

S: This is a kind of cross over, coz it's still Harry and Snape… but they came from a different world.

**Warning: AU,** Dark themes,Harry Potter/Severus Snape pairing (not a student/teacher relationship). malexmale relationships, if you don't like the idea please press the back button… or the little cross up there in the right hand corner.

Oh yeah I suppose this is a kinda warning too, very OOC characters, well kinda OOC coz they aren't really the characters but… yeah anyway… (And don't worry, Snape will change into a more Snape like persona)

Disclaimer: I find it easiest to say I own nothing, because it's true,

and if you sue you'll own nothing too --0

XXXXoooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX

If you think I need to make the Point of View clearer, by adding initials, please let me know and I'll add them.

Onwards towards OOC-ness and other worldliness.

**Chapter 1**

**Don't press that button!**

Harry sat in the Great hall trying to concentrate on his silver fork buried under a pile of potatoes and not on the fiery glare on the top of his head from across the hall. He shook his raven-haired head as if trying to dislodge the obsidian stare, defiant emerald eyes rose in challenge. He tried not to squirm but the slow raise of the lip into a sneer broke his resolve and his eyes returned to the plate.

A normal meal.

…And then everything changed…

The world lurched and a piercing light flashed through the hall. Harry blinked and tried to focus on something as the world swayed for a moment. The black figure beside him soon cleared and formed a tall man, jeans and a tight white t-shirt under a long black coat. The skin was pale but not sickly and long dark hair was pulled back by a serpent clasp.

"God damn it Sev, I told you NOT to touch it!" Harry twitched, tanned hands clenched in fists against his tight black leather pants, the black fishnet glove bit into his palm.

"Oh, but you know how I can't keep my hands to myself." The other drawled and shot him a quick suggestive grin. Harry rolled his eyes and glanced about him, mouth falling open at the sight of hundreds of kids dressed in dark robes and hats, looking like his Wiccan friends, like witches and wizards.

All of them staring at him and the man beside him.

Harry swallowed, his eyes following the long tables, before they were drawn to what he guessed was the head table. A group of adults all wearing ridiculous outfits stared at them, a giant man sat at one end dwarfing an already miniscule man beside him. He found his voice.

"Holy shit Dorothy, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." He turned to Severus who stared at him incredulously.

"Toto! You can talk!" He broke into a grin as Harry punched him in the arm. The man had a tendency to joke in the most intense situations. It helped both of them relax. He remembered when one of their machines had broken, their experiment exploding and plastering itself all over the walls, the seedy joke that had resulted was one Harry had trouble forgetting.

"I hate you."

"… Harry?" Severus had turned a little pale staring over Harry's right shoulder at the table of adults behind him. Turning Harry blinked at what had drained the colour from the man's face. An identical replica of his Severus, but with dark robes and hair that was out, which held the same silkiness that seemed unique to his man.

"You have any unknown relatives practicing in dark magic Sev? Witchcraft? Paganism?" Harry had drawn closer to Severus as they spoke in half whispers.

"Not that I know of…" The taller man frowned

"But I hope to God that if you suddenly do… they aren't like Aunt Cheryl." Severus felt the younger male pressed against him shudder.

"Excuse me." A tall man, a beard tucked ludicrously into a bright purple robe complete with gold trimmings, stood with a curious gleam in his eyes. "May I have your names and where you come from?"

"I suppose you may." Harry answered and they stood for a moment in silence, the old man expecting them to continue, but no one spoke. It was a game he was infamous for, reporters who flocked to their doors were always wary when face with 'Potter', language was a dangerous tool and questions had to be asked precisely. Half questions such as 'May I ask what made you experiment with blueberry?' was always answered with 'you may' or 'you may not', the limited time reporters were allowed was wasted by re-asking the question, it frustrated them to no end, and Harry loved watching them fumble over themselves, not wanting to insult him.

"Well?" Severus's arms folded over his chest and eyebrow raised in waiting, Harry elbowed him in the ribs. The dark haired man always took pity on those he toyed with, or more so that he became frustrated by their slowness, had it been up to the fiery man, he wouldn't have allowed any reporters between their walls. Only a few times had he been roped into talking to the journalists, and even then he had been short and terse, directly to the point, almost scathing in his answers. Yet still the newspaper parasites preferred to face the barbed tongue and biting words to Harry's games.

"Er… What are your names?" Harry broke into a grin and mock bowed, the man was quicker than others, sometimes he had been forced to wait in silence for minutes as reporters flailed over the unexpected silence.

But even still Harry couldn't help but play around a little, test the waters as he liked to call it. The affectionate nickname he had garnered with his swift smile, piercing eyes, quick hands on the streets when he was younger was one he often caught people off guard with, especially with Wiccans. He loved playing with stereotypes, people always reacted the strongest to them.

"Antichrist, son of Satan, and this is my minion lapdog."

"Lapdog!" The dark haired man sputtered.

"Absolutely," Harry continued without missing a beat. "now be a good puppy and you might get a treat." Turning to the shocked old man. "We are here to do your evil bidding or anything else you witches, wizards, satanist, sorceress or other miscellaneous cults, may require..." He tapped his jaw thoughtfully. "For the right price of course."

A shocked silence followed the words.

"No?" Harry looked around in mock expectance and shrugged. "Well perhaps you could tell us where the closest bus stop is and we'll be on our merry way." A little disappointed he turned from the older man, he had expected at least a larger reaction from the hall full of people.

"DEATH EATER!" A loud cry from a red head who pointed a stick at them caught them by surprise, but what drew their eye was the boy trying to pull the energetic boy back down. The spell of silence broke and the entire hall exploded with noise.

"Ok, that's freaky. " Harry muttered indicating the boy that looked like him and Severus nodded.

"He's cuter though." Harry turned in exaggerated shock and disgust to Severus who tried to look like he was checking out the other boy without laughing.

"Is not!"

"Sure he is, cute messy hair, an innocence you couldn't muster if you raided a nursery and dressed in diapers."

"Your just plain kinky." Harry snorted "Besides I'm not cute. I'm hot."

Severus chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No, you're a try-hard bad ass."

"There is nothing wrong with my posterior!"

"Your posterior? I own it baby." He drawled and gave the boy a quick smack.

"No way." Harry held up a hand in dismissal. "Nope. Don't talk to me. You are so dumped!"

"We've been through this before. You can't dump me!" Severus threw his hands up in mock disgust. "We're married!"

The hall fell eerily silent and the two looked around them, backing slowly towards the door.

"Well." Harry cleared his throat, intent on continuing the banter, trying to make himself feel less awkward. "I guess I'll have to file a divorce."

"What about Voldy?" a collective gasp followed by low muttering, Severus continued hurriedly, aware of Harry's unspoken plan. "Have you thought about our baby boys needs?"

"I'm taking him, the tv and my laptop, you can have the house and Albus."

"Albus! I don't want Albus, I swear he sees everything and plans it all. His a manipulative bastard." A collective gasp. "You can't leave me alone with him." Harry looked thoughtful, before grinning.

"Well… I suppose I'll have to save you from his excessive twinkle."

"Twinkle my ass, it's called psychopathy."

"His a goat for gods sake!"

"I swear his an old man in disguise."

"Albus!" An outraged cry came from the head table and an older woman glared at the tall man at the head of the table. "You never told us Harry and Severus had twins! And spying on them in your animagus form." The old man coughed and spluttered. "and deceiving us like that is…"

"Wait." Harry held up a hand. "How do you know our names?" She looked at them blankly before her eyes narrowed, as the old man shook his head muttering something about a goat.

"Who are you?" Her lips pursed.

"Harry Potter-Snape, and Severus Potter-Snape, owners of the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory." Severus spoke up and they stared at the tall dark haired man blankly.

"You know… Willy Wonka's chocolate, candies and lollies?" Harry elaborated a little. Not even a flicker of recollection.

"Oh God. They don't know what Willy Wonka is… what kind of freak place have we landed in!" Harry stared at the blank faces before trying not to panic, he thought this had been some kind of advertising stunt, perhaps a prank by their 'arch-nemesis' in the candy industry, the Weasley twins. But that blankness couldn't be faked and he had this sort of sixth sense when it came to people lying to him. He tried not to freak out as a translucent man with a head swinging off one angle rose through the floor a few feet away from them.

"An excursion Harry?"

"Excuse me?" The ghost, as Harry had dubbed him, indicated their outfits.

"Your uniform and Professor Snape's robe, I don't think I have ever seen you out of that robe Severus…" The ghostly being suddenly noticed the silence and turned around to realize he had made some sort of a mistake, quickly slunk back into the floor. Harry watched his head disappear into the stones trying to breath calmly.

"I want to go home." He rounded on Severus. "I told you NOT to press that button! Why don't you ever listen to me!" Severus waited patiently for the tirade to end. "No one knew where that button would take us! Not even Charlie knew! How often have you been warned!"

"Mr Wonka wouldn't have placed an unsafe button in hi-"

"Wonka was a NUT CASE! He would've put a button to hell if he could've, just to see how fun it would be to tell reporters that it took them outside."

"Harry…" Severus was interrupted before he could attempt to calm the younger man.

"It took Charlie to the God damn moon! Tell me that isn't safe and I'll kick you in the balls."

"You're over reacting."

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING! Then tell us you god damn genius, where the hell we are! Tell me where there are evil twins running around and everyone dresses like freaks!"

"Obviously this is Wonka's home land." That stopped Harry in his tracks.

"What?" A furious hiss.

"He explained it didn't he. He came from a land of magic, that's why he chose us because he could sense magic in us." Harry twitched and Severus hurried on. "He went to a school where there was a great hall full of black robed students, a roof of stars." Harry glanced at the galaxies swirling across the star filled roof. "A table full of teachers with more outlandish clothing then he wore, and ghosts." Severus paused.

"We're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry stared at him before deep, rich laughter bounced out across the Great Hall.

"Oh, that's a good one, pull another."

XXXXoooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX

S: I hope you enjoyed that! (I warned about the OOC-ness, although it's not really, considering Harry and Severus of this world will remain as in character as I can make them)

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but i have a feeling it's going to get more angsty.

Why can't i write happy things? sigh


	2. Chapter 2

S: Welcome Back! _Cries_ Why I can I never write anything without angst in it?

**Warning: **Dark themes, malexmale relationship (HP/SS), OOC characters,

Disclaimer: I find it easiest to say I own nothing, because it's true,

and if you sue you'll own nothing too -.-

XXXXoooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX

**Chapter 2**

**You Aren't Serious Are You?**

"Harry, I'm being serious." The tall man's voice held none of the hidden joking it usually did.

"No you're not. Because as far as I remember Sirius has four legs." The man rubbed the bridge of his nose in a sign of irritation and Harry couldn't help grinning. It was one of the lamest jokes they had been passing back and forth for years now, one that always served to put Sev's teeth on edge.

"Potter." The tone of voice was one that Harry hated. It held that aristocratic sting to it and it was one that always meant play time was over. It wasn't used often, but when Severus did, Harry was forced to listen, it was similar to Harry's backstreet growl, it meant business was to be conducted.

"I'm listening." They were still in the large hall and the people were still watching them. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, he tried to play cool in front of large crowds, but he still held a paranoia for them. A reason reporters only ever came alone or in pairs.

"If this is Hogwarts." A hand on his shoulder and he leaned into the support, the man aware of his aversion for large numbers of people. "then this should be a good place to conduct research, maybe even put out a new branch, lift the game for the Weasley twins. " Harry looked up at his husband, the mischievous gleam that others never saw in the dark eyes caught him and he grinned.

"If this place is magical, then Magical it shall be." The boy sung, a small melody already forming in his mind. His husband may have been the most respected alchemist of the time, a great inventor of chocolates and other sweets, but Harry Potter-Snape was known for the way he could twist people and emotions with his catchy tunes, his advertising jingles and the way he played with words. He was also, unknown to many, the one who played with the bolts and screws of the great chocolate factory in the bowels of the world first created by Willy Wonka. He fixed and invented machines, working on what the eccentric man had first accomplished, creating his own, or continuing where Charlie Bucket had left off.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to remind us once more who this Willy Wonka is? Mr Harry Potter-Snape, was it?" The man who had first spoken, stood at the head of the table, his voice reaching them clearly even as they stood almost at the exit of the room.

There was magic in that voice.

Harry could feel the way the man's self-assurance, and faked innocence, the magic weaved into the voice to try and control them grated along Severus's nerves in the way the hand tightened on his shoulder.

"We would be delighted, just leave a message at 1800Wonka, and we'll get back to you with an appointment." It was a sentence that the two had spouted more than once, but Harry had never heard it said in this cold tone. "Come on Harry." The hand on his shoulder had moved down to his elbow and he was being guided out of the hall, his husband walking almost in his footsteps. It was a protective gesture that Harry often chaffed at, but the weirdness of this situation was starting to get at him. He waved at the shocked look of the old man, his large fake grin back on his face.

"Toodles!" He called out as they disappeared from the hall.

They were walking fast down the corridor as they heard the silence of the hall they left break in a swell of sound. Harry had to almost jog to catch up to the taller man.

"Um, Sev… do you know where you're going?" Harry asked nervously, his husband had that dangerous air about him. The man didn't stop his fast paced walk.

"No idea." The grin shot back at him had Harry jogging a little faster so they were abreast.

"Do you really think this is Hogwarts?" He asked, the idea still seeming a little unreal to him. The frown on the older man's face confirmed his suspicions.

"It has to be." He shot Harry a look. "And now we know why he left."

"That man really does seem like our Albus, doesn't he?" Harry smiled.

"I told you. A psychopath." Severus replied and Harry shook his head. No matter how much Severus grumbled, they both felt connected to the goat they had back home.

He had been rescued from an old farmhouse that had somehow manage to escape the growth of the city. It had sat abandoned for years under the shadow of the tower buildings that had gone up around it, yet no one had payed it any attention. Harry had always said it had a sense of magic around it, a shield that made it unnoticeable, Severus had always said it was due to the presence of the goat. But neither had mattered when Malfoy Construction Co had moved into the city, the building had been torn down to make way for a structure of metal and glass. A skyscraper to match the rest of the perfectly unified city.

Only the Chocolate factory with its spiralling red and white chimneys that Harry had insisted painting, the colour scheme that Severus had refused to agree to. A patchwork of fire engine red, gold, and bright purple that was always associated with Willy Wonka had transformed the factory into a landmark. Harry had made the factory a statement in itself, people came to admire it, everyone knew what those three colours stood for, the curled double letters WW etched in gold.

The Malfoys detested it.

It clashed so horrendously with the rest of the unified city and that was probably the main reason Harry had wanted to paint the factory. There had to be something individual, unique in the world of glass and metal that now dominated the globe.

Before in the endless rows of brick red and black roofs, Willy Wonka's factory stood out, pure white. Ivory caught in the world of grey streets and black soot, a world in itself, defiant of the constrictions around it. Now the curving bright colours contrasted with the world of glass, hard reflective edges of metal, and Harry loved the way the factory was now seen as a symbol of childhood memories, simple, colourful joys, the sweet things in life.

Harry frowned pulling himself out of thoughts of home and pushing his mind into working out where they were at the present.

"If this is a different world… do you think we all have doubles?" Severus shot a look back at him, Harry could see the way he absorbed the question, the gears working behind his dark eyes.

"It could be possible, we have doubles, and I swear that boy with the red hair beside your double was related to the Weasleys, Albus does seem similar to our own, and the sever woman with her in a bun looked a lot like Minerva."

Harry blinked, he hadn't even though of that. Minerva was a good friend of their's, an older woman who owned a flower shop at the corner of their street, one of the buildings on their block which held old world charm, saved from reconstruction, by the fact it was actually a part of the chocolate factories deeds.

"Harry!" The voice caught their fast pace and they stumbled to a stop. A man with three parallel scars that ran across his nose and his cheek stared at Harry, from the doorway of a room just ahead of them.

"Er yes?" He backed up a little and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gave a grateful glance up at his husband.

"Severus?"

"Those are our names." The dangerous voice of his husband rumbled low against Harry's back as he lent back into his chest.

"Are you feeling alright Harry?" The man had stepped forward, a concerned look on his face. Harry noticed he had familiar amber eyes.

"Don't touch him Remus! He's an impostor!" The man drew back surprised, and Harry turned to see a dark haired man running up behind them, followed by a group of people, including the old man, and Severus's double.

"What's going on Sirius?" The man who must have been Remus glance at Harry and Severus before turning back to the others who had raced up and where all now pointing sticks at them.

"Sirius? Remus?" Harry looked back and forth before the two men before he grinned up at his husband. "How cute are they! Look at them, they're just so gorgeous! Just gorgeous!"

Everyone stared at him and Harry couldn't help bouncing a little on his toes in his excitement as he cooed.

"They look better as mutts." His husband toned behind him and Harry turned to smack him lightly on the stomach.

"No they don't! They make such cute people!" He cocked his head at Remus. "I'd have to say Remus is definitely hotter. But he still looks so thin, no one's been feeding him properly." The man looked down at himself before looking at Harry with an extremely puzzled look on his face.

It had been when Harry was young, just new to the streets, when he had encountered the two stray dogs. Sirius and Remus. The two had taught him to live off the streets, they protected him and had become like uncle's, he in turn had tried to provide for them with his human form whatever he could, whenever he could, often it meant stealing food. They had looked out for each other.

They had become a pack.

They now lived with him in the factory, leaving occasionally for the streets when the comfortable life become too dreary. Sometimes all Harry wanted to do was pack up everything and go with them, but he knew he couldn't. They had freedoms he didn't.

"What is it you are actually talking about? And what is you business here at Hogwarts?" The old man with the long beard broke through Harry's inspection of the two men.

"Oh, we're just passing through." Harry waved his hand flippantly, the rest of his reply cut short.

"Look here, whoever you are-" The voice was low, sharp and dangerous and Harry blinked as the man with the long dark robe stepped forward intimidating, using the dark drawl of his husband.

"Severus." The old man's tone held a warning in it but the other didn't heed it.

"How dare you think that you can come here and embarrass me in such a manner. Dressed like a muggle, totting Potter as your _husband_." The word was spat out like a disease. Harry realised the man was talking over his messy haired head at the mirror image of himself. "Did you think I would not retaliate at the way you have sullied my image, attempted to humiliate me. If I find out this is another prank by the Weasley twins I will-"

"The Weasley twins are already here?" Harry interrupted, feeling disappointment surge through him. "Damn it! They must've known about this place for years, must've set up a branch if they're already known here. Why didn't they tell us?" The Weasley Twins, red haired, freckle faced mischievous young men, a few years older than Harry had befriended him during one of the many mishaps he had found himself in when he had been on the streets.

They were known pranksters, and had used their tricks to become a bit of a legend among the street folk, having escaped more than once from the grasp of the law. They had divulged their secret ambition to Harry that when they were old enough, when they had the resources they would establish their own business. Harry hadn't doubted them, as they had already found out much about business life from the factories they had worked in, established a credibility as incredibly hard workers, and incredible inventors.

When Harry had moved into the chocolate factory, he hadn't forgotten his friends or his past in the glow of his new life. He had helped provide a concrete foundation and base for the two, helping to establish their business. It had remained a secret to this day that the Willy Wonka company had funded the formation of it's 'arch-nemisis'.

Harry had been there when they had opened the champagne to celebrate their first year anniversary, their climb in the candy and prank business, when they had surpassed the sale of Willy Wonka's wonderberry gum, with their Bubble burst, a Bubblegum, that unlike Wonka's non-bursting gum, burst at any given time in a huge sticky mess and a loud explosion. A favourite for school boys - it had been banned from classrooms.

They had shared celebrations, complained about falls in sales, pranked each other on more than one occasion and swapped and traded inventions and ideas.

Like the time Harry had complained to Severus about the fact that Willy Wonka never had an adults only section in his company while the Weasley's business boomed from their "Sweet as Candy" section. Severus had merely rolled his eyes at the suggestion, but Harry knew he'd been affected when he had even invented a type of candy that once rolled flat could be used much in the same way as material. The Weasley's had grown in fame with their Cherry flavoured edible underwear.

"The only thing they've started is their own branch of anarchism within these walls. They shall be missed when they leave these halls for good."

Harry blinked as a small man squeaked in reply.

"The Weasley twins must be another double." Harry's husband mused, to clear Harry's confusion. "Or quadruple." He smirked and Harry only shook his head.

"Do _not_ ignore me." The tall man with his raven hair out strode forward. "I don't know who you think you are to believe that you will get away with this, but no one sullies the name of the Snapes. This prank was obviously to insult my heritage with such a display of muggle attire."

There was a deathly silence caught in the glower of the dark haired man dressed in robes.

Harry held his breath, not sure how his husband would react to the offensive tone.

-

--

--- To be con't

A/N: I apologise for not updating this sooner, hopefully once I get Confusion under control again, this will be update a little more often.

And I'm sorry for the darker twist this is taking, but hope you like it anyway.

fingers crossed for reviews


	3. Chapter 3

-1

A/N: I've started a forum, in which you can discuss this little fic, or anything else that happens to pop into your mind. I'm also offering to do small requests. To get there simply go to my author profile page, ignore everything and click on Forums!

miss-colds asylum.

Be there or be… square in a non sort of circular shape.

**Warning: **Dark themes, malexmale relationship (HP/SS), OOC characters,

Disclaimer: I find it easiest to say I own nothing, because it's true,

and if you sue you'll own nothing too --

XXXXoooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX

**Chapter 3**

**Memories and Re-introductions**

"Before you accuse me of anything more, why don't you explain to me what a muggle is first, and then I'll have a chance to really feel insulted, as opposed to mildly curious to your ramblings." Harry smirked at the smooth reply of his husband, and the way it caught the other man short.

"You don't know what a muggle is?" Dark eyes narrowed in their direction.

"Nope," Harry gave his best idiotic grin, that he knew would annoy the man if he was anything like the one Harry was married to. Before turning to his husband. "But it'd make a good name for that new toffee you were working on."

"Muggle?" The man with his raven hair tied back rolled the word over his tongue, as if seeing that it tasted the same as his toffee.

"Yeah, what's cooler than a zebra at midday? A muggle at a train station." Dark eyes blinked.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Ads don't make sense, they boggle people into buying things." His only reply was an exasperated shake of the head.

"Enough of this! Of course you know what a muggle is, you're wizards, and it won't matter, because the Polly juice potion should be about to run out, it will then reveal who you really are. Such impersonations can be punishable by a sentence in Azkaban."

"Polly juice potion?" Harry blinked. "Who we really are? Wizards." Harry looked at the people gathered around him, all watching with them with wariness, their wooden sticks still pointed at them. "Oh. They're wands! Should've put two and two together." He laughed, scratching the back of his head, glancing up at Severus who merely gave him an unimpressed look.

"Slow are we today Potter." He mused and Harry gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"I figured they were some sort of Wiccan or cult thing, but I had no idea why they kept pointing sticks at us. I thought it was kinda stupid." He could hear the deathly quiet around them before the old man cleared his throat, and the man who looked like his Severus, fists clenched, moved into action at the sound.

"This is getting to be too much. You can't fool us into believing that you don't know what you're talking about."

"How can I fool you into believing that I don't know what I'm talking about if I'm _not _trying to fool you, but maybe _you're_ trying to fool _me_ and _I'm_ trying not to be fooled, and I really _don't_ know what I'm talking about."

"Sounds like it." Severus smirked and Harry frowned at him, while the other tall dark haired man seethed at them.

"Look here." He hissed and Harry froze as his stepped forward, and his wand dug into his collar bone. "I'm sick of your -"

Harry felt himself pushed back, his husband surging forward.

Danger. The dark fire that he had only seen dance in his husbands eyes a few times.

"You dare threaten Harry again I don't care who you think you are, what name you think you possess, I will make sure no one will remember you except for the way you screamed your last breath."

Harry leant against the cool stone, feeling the way his knees shook. They may have played the fun couple, always ready with jokes and laughs, but it was because they both knew that life was better when you thought fast on your feet, never sinking back to wade through darker memories.

This scene was a reflection of a memory that Harry didn't want to live through.

"Severus." He gasped, trying not to let the shadows crowd at the edge of his eyes. He saw the way the others had turned to him at his call, didn't give them a second glance. His breath was short, and all he wanted was his man. "Sev." It was a keen, a call of need, and the man was instantly at his side. Concern in his dark eyes, his hands supporting him on his waist, on the back of his neck, forehead pressed on forehead.

"Shhh." A kiss to his temple and Harry tried to swallow a breath into his constrictive lungs as he clung to the whit t-shirt and long black coat. His heart hammered in his ears and he felt embarrassed before these strangers, embarrassed at his weakness, the panic that consumed him. But it had reminded him so much of the day he almost lost this dark, shadowed man.

"It's ok. I'm here. Just breath." Severus had taken his smaller hand and pressed it to his own chest and Harry tried to breath in time to the rise of his chest. They had gone through this so many times, and as in most cases Harry's breaths calmed. "I was just trying to protect you love."

"I know. I know." Harry murmur eyes closed, nuzzling, hiding in the crook of the man's neck, eyes squeezed shut. "But… but please don't."

"You know I can't do that." The voice was soft as the man drew back and Harry lifted his eyes, "We've been through this. I love you too much." The kiss that followed took Harry's breath away, it always did, soft smooth, demanding, but giving.

"I hate it when you do that." He gave a shaking chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "I can never refuse you." The man grinned back softly.

"I know."

"Pardon me for intruding on the moment, but are you really Harry Potter-Snape and Severus Potter-Snape?" Harry peeked out from behind Severus at the old man, who watched them with something working behind those blue eyes.

"Yes. I though we'd already gone through this." Harry bit back the snarl, he was still feeling shaky, although he was trying hastily to build back his front.

The old man chuckled a little uncomfortably.

"It was a hasty introduction."

"Indeed." Harry felt his husbands presence as he spoke that one word.

"You can't be." The man who had confronted his Severus snarled and Harry felt the man beside him tense, drawing himself up.

"I am Severus Septimus Snape, thirty third lord of the serpent band, twenty seventh master of the halls of Lohi." The aristocratic drawl held cold poison in each word, as the title spilled from the lips and Harry shuddered. That title was something he hoped he would never have to hear again, but he knew Severus was forced to use it at times. A mocking lifted eyebrow, with a cold sneer. "And you are?"

"Severus Septimus Snape, I don't believe I need to add any other attachments to my name to impress strangers." The answer was said in the same cold voice and Harry wondered what kind of pain this man had gone through, what shadows he had been forced to face that had brought such iciness to his core.

"And how about you, my boy?" The old man asked before the two men glaring at each other could continue their farce. Harry grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Just Harry Potter-Snape. Nothing special."

The man who looked like his Severus snorted.

"Nothing special? I'd love to hear that coming out of the mouth of another few Potter's I've been forced to deal with."

"Other Potters?" Harry felt something thrill through him. If this world had doubles, then maybe he could meet the double of his family. He could get to see what his mother and his father were like, if he had any brothers or sisters, if his parents survived when he had been young.

"There's only me." The small voice broke through Harry's swelling excitement and he turned, as did everyone to stare at the young boy he had seen sitting at the table.

"Harry, what are you doing here? This is dangerous. I thought I told you to stay in your dorm." Familiar emerald eyes, holding that same weariness that Harry always tried to hide by the happy go lucky grin, blinked owlishly from behind broken glasses at the man named Sirius.

"They don't feel dangerous." He flushed looking down at his feet and Harry felt empathy rush through him. Just like the shared iciness of his Severus and the man from this place, he felt the same shadows radiate from the boy, that he carried with him.

"Hey kid." He crouched, trying to see the face hidden behind the dark messy hair. Green eyes looked up through the locks, before they widened in surprise and Harry blinked as the boy was dragged back by Sirius.

"Stay away from him impostor." The man growled in Harry's direction, the protectiveness clear in his tone.

"Let go Sirius." The boy flinched back from the tight grip and Harry frowned.

"I'm your guardian. I'm keeping you safe." There was caring, fear in that voice; the man hadn't been looking after the child for long, Harry could tell by the way he clutched the smaller frame.

"You're hurting him." Harry stood, worry on his features.

"No he's not, he's just protecting me." The boy spoke up hurriedly, and Harry winced. He saw himself in that gesture.

"I know, but he has to learn to be more careful with fragile souls." The grip on the boys arm loosened as the man realised how tight he had been squeezing. The boy stepped forward, reflexively brushing back his hair as it fell into his eyes.

"I'm not weak."

Harry cocked his head at the scar revealed on the boys forehead.

"I didn't say you were. But human souls are fragile, they can survive almost anything; but sometimes only the slightest touch can send them shattering." He rubbed his own unblemished forehead and the boy narrowed his eyes.

"You can't be Harry Potter if you don't have a scar. If you're from another world, where there are doubles, the Harry Potter there should have a scar. It's what makes him who he is." There was innocence in that statement and Harry smiled.

"How long were you listening?" Sirius growled but the young boy ignored him, waiting for Harry's answer.

"The way you carry your scars is what makes you who you are. Besides there are many differences between your world and mine. In my world, Sirius and Remus were my pack."

"Strays." The cynical voice coughed behind him and Harry glared at his husband.

"They aren't human, they are canines. And Albus is the name of our pet goat."

"Manipulative psychopath." Severus grumbled under his breath and Harry elbowed him, trying not to frown in annoyance. The boys lips twitched, almost forming a small smile.

"Minerva is an old friend of ours who owns a flower shop."

"Eccentric old woman." Harry chose to ignore the man behind him.

"The Weasley Twins owners of the largest prank and candy business, second only in the candy business to Willy Wonka's chocolate factory."

"I refuse to comment." The man grumbled from behind him, sliding a good humoured smirk onto his lips, winking at the boy as Harry huffed in mock annoyance.

"Will you quit it?!"

"Quit what?" Was the innocent reply.

"You know, you don't act like Professor Snape." The boy smiled up at Harry's husband and Harry couldn't help but want to hug his younger self. He looked so innocent, but the shadows that had played across his eyes were familiar. The boy had no family, and Harry knew what that felt like.

"Professor Snape?" There was mock disgust in the silky voice. "It makes me sound so oooold."

The boy hid a laugh as the man who was now named 'Professor Snape' in Harry's mind, chocked. Harry noticed a few of the others had quickly hidden smiles as well. The mood had lightened with the boy's arrival.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Mr Harry Potter." Harry held out his hand. "But I'm afraid we must be getting back to our world." The young boy looked at his hand as if it was some kind of trick, and the others had all tensed. Harry looked at his hand. "It's clean, I promise."

"I'm sorry. I can't shake it." The boy had drawn back a little and Harry frowned, but shrugged, placing the large smile back on his face.

"I suppose I can live with that. Besides I don't know where your hands have been." He grinned.

"Smooth, Harry." The man behind him grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Like butter in the hot sun." He shimmed. "But we really must be going."

"Do you think we can really let you go traipsing around, exact doubles of myself and boy wonder here?" The raven haired man Harry found was becoming annoying stepped forward.

"Look, Severus. I appreciate your concern for our health and well being, but we really have to find a way to get back home. You see there's this thing called the glass elevator, and stupid little me figured I could go one step further. I combined machinery with the limited magic I know to form a sort of transportation system. You press a button and instead of the elevator taking you there, which by the way is extremely tedious, with the ups and the downs and the twisted around and rounds, you are sort of teleported there with magic. You see this was the test run, and stupidly I forgot to put a way back didn't I? And even more stupidly Severus decided to press the one button that we have never pressed before." A growl. "The one button we were never _suppose_ to press." A glare in his husbands direction. "Which brought us here. And now we have to find a way back."

"Sort of like Apparition." The young boy spoke up, managing to follow the mess of words Harry had created and Harry blinked at him.

"What-a-pation?"

"It's like teleporting kind of, with magic."

"What's it feel like?" Harry frowned, a faded memory flickering through the back of his mind, when he'd been on the streets there had been this one time, being chased by the butcher, he'd suddenly been two blocks down and around the corner in the blink of an eye.

"Like your stomachs dropped to you feet and you've swallowed a glass of really really cold water."

"So it has a name." Severus mused behind him and the young boy nodded.

"I just called it Blinking." Harry grinned self-consciously. "You know like blinking in and out of existence."

"How do you know how to apparate Harry?" The brown haired, amber eyed Remus asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Er." The young boy looked caught. "I don't. I just… kinda read about it." The flush on his face betrayed the lie.

"I've never heard such a description in my life." The raven haired professor snorted. The older, silver haired man rumbled as he chuckled.

"No, but it's a good description. When did you first Apparate Harry?"

The boy looked down at his feet, before mumbling an answer.

"I guess, around when I was seven." The shocked silence burst into quick muttering.

"Really? Me too!" Harry grinned at the boy who gave a small smile back. "Heh remind me never to get caught stealing from the butcher again." He scratched the bridge of his nose, feeling suddenly self-conscious as everyone was staring at him.

"He was a mean man, wouldn't even save the scraps for the poor, burnt them in his foul smelling kitchen." Harry whined trying to protect himself.

"You could apparate when you were seven?" The old man asked, something gleaming in his eyes.

"Er, yeah sure." Harry blinked, so they didn't care if he had stolen? Fine by him. "But this still isn't getting us any closer to getting back home."

"Have you tried apparating back?" The boy asked and Harry grinned.

"See he _is_ like me! Ingenious!"

"Ingenious? Shouldn't you have thought of it then?" The snarky voice asked and Harry just waved his man off.

"Shhh, concentrating." His eyes closed, as he tried to catch the feeling of Blinking.

"It is impossible to apparate, portkey or transport yourself magically within Hogwarts walls, and as you came through the wards in the first place, there must have been a stronger magic within your mode of transport." The annoying Professor stated.

"Meaning…" Harry had no idea what the man was talking about.

"We're screwed." Severus spoke up, quite calmly.

"Pessimist."

"No, I'm a Realist." The man replied.

"Perhaps we could go speak of this somewhere more comfortable." The older man spoke up. "Hallways aren't perhaps the best places to have this kind of conversation. Besides this old man is feeling the cold of the stones."

Harry blinked. If that man felt any weakness with the amount of power he was radiating, it was probably from an energy overload. The snort from his husband agreed with him.

-

--

--- to be con't


	4. Chapter 4

-1

A/N: I've decided to set this in Harry's fifth year, without the start of DA, or the Ministry of magic incident. Yay Sirius is alive! (obviously)

This just keep getting darker and darker god damn it! (and I still don't know where the plot is going)

Will be updated in three weeks. Make sure to mark the date on your calendar! 0 just kidding

**Warning: **Dark themes, malexmale, OOC characters,

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor I am making a profit from this.

XXXXoooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX oooooXXXX

**Chapter 4**

**Talk**

Harry sat down in one of the soft plush, many coloured chairs that were spread rather hazardously around the small room. He guessed they were in the old man's office, said old man being the headmaster of Hogwarts.

Glancing around he noticed that the younger version of himself, sitting to his far right, had been hastily surrounded by Sirius and Remus, both radiating protectiveness and wariness. Seated beside him, just after the two men was an older woman, the very same who looked like a rather tight lipped version of their Minerva.

To his left, as always, was the stoic presence of his husband, and unfortunately beside him sat his replica. Harry just hoped the tension between them wouldn't escalate into anything major.

"Tea everyone?" The old man had seated himself behind his desk, smiling over his half moon glasses.

Harry wouldn't have trusted him any further then he could kick him, and that was _without_ the excessive twinkle.

"I'm more of a caffeine sort of person. Give me my coffee beans and I'll grant you your wishes." Harry grinned, declining the offer for tea. He saw the man's eyes flicker, but he made no comment.

"Thank you." His husband, always the diplomat, accepted, as did all the others, though their acceptance seemed a little forced.

"Now." The silver haired man clapped his hands, once everyone had a warm cup. "To business."

"Business?" Harry didn't like the sound of the man's tone, the hidden undercurrent he was trying to weave.

"Of course my dear child." A term to which Harry raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "The business of returning you home." The tone had changed into a play of innocence, one which Harry didn't fail to catch. He didn't twist words and meanings without picking up on others.

"So you will help us?" Was the innocent question, with only a hint of mistrust placed on the very edge. Harry saw the small narrowing of eyes. Good the man had caught it, knew that Harry didn't trust him, but was willing to perform in front of the others.

This would be fun, he hadn't had the chance to play with anyone this sharp since…

A hand on his shoulder.

"We would be grateful for your assistance." The soft silkiness of his husband's voice gave nothing away, yet also told Harry to remain silent.

Damn, there went his fun.

"Of course, but there is a small problem of how exactly you came to be here in the first place. This Glass Elly Vator sounds fascinating."

Harry blinked but his husband merely smirked.

"It was an ingenious invention, but it's origins where from here, so perhaps you could diverge us of the knowledge behind such a creation."

"A pity, there are no such things here in this world." The headmaster looked downtrodden and Harry felt no guilt. "But I suppose we are here to discuss other more important things!" He clapped his hands together and perked up. Harry noticed no one in the rooms seemed to take the sudden change in mood as anything unusual, the similarities between Albus the goat and Albus the eccentric headmaster were scarily similar.

"I suppose you would have no knowledge of the political environment you have landed in."

"Well, we're not really rabid newspaper readers." Harry waved an unconcerned hand. "And the fact we haven't actually been in this world for more then fifteen minutes, hasn't given us much of an advantage."

"Of course, of course." The headmaster smiled. "Well it seems we'll have to have a quick update of the past few decades."

"Sounds enthralling, but I fail to see how this will assist us in getting back." The silky voice didn't sound impressed.

"So _now_ you want to go back." Harry frowned at his husband, fingers tapping a fast, annoyed pace on the armrest. "Didn't have that frame of mind when you pressed the button."

"Where's your sense of adventure love?"

"Right next to my sense of lets-get-caught-with-my-pants-down-in-Malfoy's-office."

"Really?" His husband looked mockingly thoughtful, ignoring the twitch of Harry's right eye. "I thought that was quite a fun experience. And one that Malfoy senior will surely never forget."

"I hate you." Harry muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's what you weren't proclaiming rather loudly at the time. And if we're painfully honest, I would have to say you were the one that got us caught."

"Ack! That's enough! God damn it!" The two turned to the sight of an incredibly pale Sirius. "I don't want to know. Nobody wants to know. It's disgusting, unnatural!"

"Excuse me?" Harry heard the danger in his husbands voice. They'd faced this situation of people not accepting their sexuality often enough, usually the offender never spoke out like that again.

"Severus Snape should not be allowed to have sex! And especially not with my Godson!" That was a twist. "It's unnatural, they idea of Snivellus without clothing. It's too scary. Should be illegal."

"I rather agree with the mutt." The dark voice of the professor spoke up. "I find it rather sickening to even suggest I'd do anything with that _brat._ And I find it even more repulsive that you, Black, would try and picture me without clothing, I always knew you were twisted, should be sent back to your cell."

"You naked? I didn't even… I… er." The poor man was looking so distraught at being caught out, Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the smirk rising to his lips. His husband didn't event try to stop the quick curve.

"I rather think my _husbands_ attractive. He has such gorgeous, long-"

"Stop!" The voice was cracked. And Harry shared a look with the blushing amber eyed man on the other side of his younger self, who seemed flustered but more embarrassed by his friends behaviour.

"I was merely going to say fingers."

The man looked relieved.

"They're so skilful."

A twitch and Harry couldn't help grinning.

"Really children. That's enough. If you two are to stay here while trying to find a way back it is important to know exactly what you have landed into. You can't act this nonchalant around people you don't trust, it could be dangerous. These are very perilous times."

The headmasters voice spoke of subdued power.

"The Dark Lord has risen again…"

There was a dramatic pause and Harry waited for the man to continue. The silence drew on and everyone had turned to garner their reactions. It grew a little uncomfortable.

"Er, uuuuh, aaaaah." Harry made pathetically impressed noises, knowing they had expected something more.

The headmaster cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. The Dark Lord Voldemort has-"

At which point Harry couldn't help the snort of laughter. His husband gave him an unimpressed look.

"Did you say Voldemort?" Harry couldn't help the grin on his face, noticed the way people flinched when the name was said.

"Yes, He-who-must-not-be-named."

"Aw, our babies made it into this world as well!" Harry couldn't help cooing especially to see the reactions of the people in the room. Shocked wouldn't have described it well enough.

"I don't think you quite understand the danger of this situation." The headmaster frowned. "The Dark Lord is one of the most powerful wizards of all time. His growing reign was cut short only by the killing curse, which was directed at Mr Harry Potter. And now he is back."

"Sounds like a really bad fantasy novel."

"This is no fantasy. He has killed hundreds, tortured thousands and he is after the one person who has been destined to stop him. Mr Potter."

"I see… so how does that affect me? I may look like him, but he's like 11, years younger then me."

"I'm 14."

"Sorry." Harry grimaced, he had always hated being called younger then he was, but with living on the streets and not getting enough food or shelter, he hadn't had the chance to grow into himself until he moved to the chocolate factory.

The headmaster continued as if there had been no interruption.

"Just the act of looking like him could bring the man after you, and if you continue to act like you do, it will surely attract his interest. And it is not just you who will be affected, but your husband as well. Professor Snape is a spy for us, a member of the inner circle of the Dark Lords recruits. The Death Eaters. You could endanger not only our Mr Potter, but yourself, your husband and Professor Snape."

"Right. So summarise. Voldemort's evil and intent on killing the younger version of me. The Professor, an older version of Severus is a spy for you, but works for him and… you. Where do you come in? And how do we know you're the right side?"

"Well we're not trying to kill you are we Mr Potter?" The familiar accent of Minerva answered his question. "And as for the Headmaster, he is the head of an organization which fights against this evil reign. They are the dark and we are the light."

Harry frowned.

"Dark and light are labels only, the term enemy doesn't particularly mean evil, usually it denotes misunderstanding."

"You don't get it! He kills people!" The man Sirius had stood up suddenly.

"You work for this organisation?"

The silence that greeted him didn't answer his question, but the nervous look the man shot the headmaster did.

"And you have never killed?"

Another uncomfortable silence broken by a calm voice.

"We fight in defence and try to capture not kill. He on the other hand kills and tortures innocents, civilians caught in a war they don't even know is happening. He is the greater evil."

Harry frowned at the amber eyed mans statement. He had said the 'greater evil', but Harry decided not to pull him up on his statement, he rather liked the way Remus had turned out.

"Well as we're here now, I guess we can stick with you guys. That is if you can help us."

"We shall do our best Mr Potter." The headmaster nodded cordially.

"Potter-Snape."

"Of course forgive me. Now in addition, we shall have to discuss where you two will be staying, I'm sure it will create quite a fuss if you were to stay here. However if we could just somehow alter your appearances." He saw the look of suspicion on both their faces. "Not a lot, just a small enough change not to have anyone notice the similarities."

"Headmaster, they can't possibly stay at the school as they are neither students nor teachers." The dark haired professor spoke up, his voice dripping with venom.

"That has all been arranged. That is of course if one of you would be willing to take on the Muggle Studies position, the other staying on as their partner."

Harry frowned he didn't like the sound of that. It sounded permanent.

"What happened to the previous teacher?" His husband asked a question that hadn't even occurred to Harry.

"Her home was raided by Death Eaters and she has been forced to take leave for an uncertain amount of time."

"I see, and for what reasons was she targeted by this organisation?"

"Voldemort hates muggles." A young voice burst out and Harry blinked at his younger self who had been silent since they reached the room. He looked a little closer at the young boy, no wonder he had shadows if he was being targeted by an evil psychopath.

"And what is a muggle. It remained previously unexplained."

"Oh." the young boy looked a little caught out by the calm and almost gentle tone Severus was using. ?To everyone else the tone seemed only a little less harsh from the norm, but Harry knew the emotionally starved youth would be able to pick it up. Hadn't he when Severus had first used it on him to get him to come out from behind the large dumpsters?

"A muggle is the name for a non-magical person."

"So why would I be teaching about them?" Severus sounded uninterested, but Harry picked up on the slip and felt a little relieved, his husband would be the one that taught. Which suited him fine.

"Most wizards don't know anything about muggles or the muggle world, it's a really large gap between cultures since wizards hide everything from muggles, and haven't bothered to learn about them, believing themselves to be superior. Voldemort hates the idea of having to hide and thinks wizards should dominate the world and finally show themselves."

"Wasn't Tom half 'muggle'?" Severus commented and Harry shrugged. They had collected all the information they could on Riddle, and it had suggested that his mother had held some of the same characteristics both Harry and Severus possessed. His father had been a normal man, retaliating when he found out what kind of _freak _his wife was and the creature they had birthed. His mothers death had scared Tom for life.

He had grown into a powerful man, both in the sense of business and magic.

That had been years before Harry had been born, their paths crossing for the very first time when he had been one. He couldn't remember any of it, just like he couldn't remember his parents, but it had left him homeless on the steps of a poor disciplinary orphanage, struggling to find enough money to keep the ramshackled shelter overhead and their stomachs occasionally full. He had become a street rat as soon as he was able to escape.

He had never found out why Riddle had targeted his parents, what that connection had been, although when Willy Wonka and Charlie had taken him he had been told about the first incident and warned not to cross the man again.

It hadn't been his fault the second time their paths had intersected. But it was his fault that Wonka had been killed. He'd been so stupid to think he could stand up to the man.

Now years later he could look back on it, when he hadn't been caught in the hold of rage, hadn't wanted to just crush the man beneath his heel and say that Charlie's last plea had been a good one. Give the man a second chance.

Now he'd do anything to protect his family, his little Voldy, the chubby four year old with ruby red eyes and a cute fanged smile, who clung to him after a nightmare or climbed into Pappa's lap and demanded Severus to read him a bed time story. He missed his baby.

"You have mentioned Voldemort, and now you mention Tom." The headmaster frowned breaking Harry's train of thought. "He is part of your world as well?"

"Yes." Severus spoke up, knowing the strong connection between the small boy and Harry. It had been surprising at first just how protective Harry had become of the child, but it hadn't taken him long to realise the small boy was just that. He no longer possessed memories of his former life, only the small physical similarities remained. He had been given a second chance, just as Charlie had requested. A second life.

"Yet you find it amusing that the same man here is a Dark Lord?"

"Well it kinda sounds like Star Wars, you know, the dark side and the Dark Lord, and all. Besides my baby may have been evil at some stage, but everyone deserves a second chance." Harry smiled at Severus and he couldn't help rolling his eyes.

"Sentimental fool." He scoffed and Harry merely shrugged.

"What?" Sirius growled. "I can't believe what I'm hearing?! Harry you should know! He killed your parents! You can't forgive him!"

Severus saw his husbands eyes narrow, before glancing and softening as they took in the huddled form of the younger version of his lover.

"He may have killed my parents, he may had my benefactor, my mentor killed, those I call my family. But more death isn't always the solution, it's an important lesson to learn. I think-"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle does not deserve forgiveness." The headmasters voice had a hard edge to it, the tone icy and it cut through anything Harry was trying to say.

"Tom Marvolo Potter-Snape."

Harry spoke up, a challenge in his eyes.

-

--

--- to be con't


End file.
